One Piece: Pirate Alliance! Wolf Fang and Capricorn
by DaStrawHatReject
Summary: Arriving at Loguetown, Kano meets Razi & Yuki-Rin, who are both pirates. Surrounded by Marines, the only way of survival is by alliance. Are the Capricorn & Wolf Fang Pirates up for that? Kano's family friend Leala shows up with request to help her country, Alabasta, allied with Bellaqua to make the Bellabasta Union, from her step-father, Corileon, will Kano be able to defeat him?
1. Heat vs Sand! Who is this Shapeshifter?

**_Hello! It's DaStrawHatReject! Here's the first chapter of the Pirate Alliance Saga! In this chapter, Kano and Dell find two familiar people they met early in their journeys! They both fight them! And the Wolf Fang and Capricorn Pirates make an appearance! These pirate crews are from 4fireking and Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin respectively, so go read their stories! Again, sorry if I started in a random chapter-I just wanted to rush ahead onto the next arc! I promise that I'll shed light onto what happened in a later chapter! Alright, let's get on to the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: It's long time since I've done this...I don't own One Piece._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heat vs Sand! Who is this Shapeshifter?**

Kano was running to the Golden Whale after escaping the Marines at Logue Square. However, as he progressed, someone stood before him looked to be in his way-a tall, lean man with slightly tanned skin. He had shaggy sandy blond hair with bangs, brown eyes and wore a dark grey suit with a double-breasted blazer and a black tie. Over his suit was a white coat draped over his shoulder like a cape.

'Stop right there,' he said.

'Who are you?' Kano looked puzzled.

The man retorted calmly, 'Don't act like an idiot, you know me. Remember Shells Town?'

Kano went deep into thought, 'Hmm...hmmmm...Ah! You're that laid-back Marine guy! Whay are you here?'

'Yeah, Michael D. Roy. Although you don't have a bounty, you lied about being a pi-'

**Kano, what was Shells Town?**

'Where I met Dell.'

**Oh.**

'Don't interrupt me.'

'Is that your business to follow me and know whether I'm a pirate or not?'

'Yes. It is. Marines promote the forces of justice, being here to eliminate every form of evil-including pirates-'

**And that's why you're condoning 7 notorious pirates to run around as they like?**

'Who was talking to you?' Roy asked rudely.

**Kano wa-**

Roy interrupted him, 'No one was. So disappear, you weird, paedophilic geezer.'

**Uh...uh...uhh...**

_And Narrator did disappear. And never came back. So didn't Ijin and Thalia. Just kidding, Narrator's fine. He's just crying at the moment. _

Kano began to get comically angry, 'You upset Narrator! I'm gonna beat your ass!'

'Sigh...you call yourself a pirate, right?'

'Yes!'

'Well, since you don't have a bounty, I can't really call you an honest threat. But that Straw Hat-'

'Yeah! What about it?' Kano asked.

Roy replied, 'You give it to me and I'll let you go. You don't, there will be consequences-'

'No way!' The 18 year old crossed his hands together in order to use the ultimate technique of Rokushiki. One-Inch Punching Roy with two fists, he dubbed the move, 'Six Styles Special Technique: Rokuohgun: Six King Pistol!'

However, as the shockwave came around, Roy turned into sand, 'What the-His body turned into sand! Wait...No! NO! Not that goddamned Devil Fruit! It can't be!'

Roy regenerated behind Kano, saying, 'Oh yes. It is. Sand Bullet.'

* * *

While Kano was in a fight with Roy, of course, Dell fought his partner, Roronoa Kai. The two were locked in battle, clouds starting to form in the sky, as the blue sky seemed to subside, behind the grey clouds. Kai was panting, as Dell smiled slyly, 'You're not a match for me.'

The swordsman retorted angrily, 'Shut up! Execution Slice!'

Kai slashed at Dell's chest, which was blocked by one of his opponent's axes.

'Lightening Strike!' Kai slashed at 'Sonic Boom' so fast that it could only be seen as a flash of light, which Dell blocked again.

_Dell ate the Jet Jet Fruit, remember?_

'Was that supposed to be fast?'

'You better shut that dirty hole you call a mouth! Dragon Dance!' the son of the greatest swordsman in the world followed the majestic movements of a dragon preparing to go in for the kill.

Of course, Dell wasn't afraid of it, simply spinning very fast to create a vortex, 'Jet Tornado!'

As Kai went in for the kill, he was cut as soon as he clashed at the vortex, blood spurting from his mouth and wound. Dell mocked him as he recovered and barely started to standup, 'See? You couldn't even take one of my weakest moves!'

Kai boasted of his lineage, 'I'm the son of Roronoa Zoro! I'm the best behind him!'

'No, you're not. Sonic Boom!' the black skinned man performed his signature move-throwing his axes into the air, he backflipped and catched them at lightning pace. Then, as he descended to the ground, as Kai was still rendered vulnerable, Dell slashed at his opponent so fast, you could only tell from the wind that followed him. Sheathing his axes, Kai finally reacted to the cut as he vomited blood, and torrents of blood squirted as an X from his body.

Dell turned his back to the opponent, walking away as he thought he had finished him off, 'Can't even use a sword...come back when you improve.'

'Shut up, you black shit!' Kai said, as Dell stopped walking, with stress marks, and veins popping out his head. Simultaneously, Kai started running towards Dell, 'I'm better than you! And I'm gonna prove it!'

'Sigh... Duōcéng...'

_Multi Layer in Chinese._

Dell flipped his axes into the air, backflipping and catching them while facing Kai, while Kai homed in to attack him.

'Blue Moon!' Kai bellowed-following the phases of the moon, he cut at his adversary in quick succession.

'...Hǔ Cutter!' spinning his axes, then finally bringing them down on his opponent, Dell jetted through Kai.

_Tiger Cutter. Tiger in Chinese._

A moment of silence occurred on the road that turned into their battlefield. Finally, Kai collapsed as multiple cut wounds (that looked like tiger claws) appeared on his bloodied chest. The black skinned man blew a sigh of relief, sheathing his axes into their scabbards, 'And that solves that.'

'Hey! Axe bastard!' someone called from afar. It looked like two unidentifiable figures were approaching

'Huh?! KYAA!-' Dell turned intimidatingly after hearing what one of the figures had called him, but eventually turned into stone after noticing one of the figures was a woman.

**_DUNNNNNN!_**

'HE TURNED INTO STONE?!' both of the figures yelled, being dumbfounded.

* * *

**_5 minutes of explanation and retribution later..._**

The figures in the distance were actually Razi and Yuki-Rin from before. You know, the wolf man, and the girl with the katana. Razi had a swollen bruise on his head, as he was rubbing it. Dell said, 'So my captain's in an alliance with you guys to escape the Marines?'

'Basically,' Yuki-Rin confirmed.

Dell smiled, 'That's actually quite a wise thing to do, considering my captain is an idiot.'

Razi yelled, 'No! Kano meant we would be traveling together!'

'No, he didn't, you moron!' Yuki-Rin retorted.

'Yes, he did!' Razi countered.

'No, he didn't!' -Yuki-Rin.

'Did!'-Razi.

'Didn't!'

'Did!'

'Didn't!'

'Did!'

'Didn't!'

'Did!'

'Didn't!'

'Did-'

'Shut up!' Dell beat Razi unconsious.

**O-OK, I'm back.**

Yuki-Rin thanked him, 'Thanks for that, Dell.'

'He was reminding me of Kano, in one of his hyperactive moods. Just thinking about it-' Dell explained, but as Razi started to rise up from his temporary unconsciousness, Dell punched him back down, 'SIDDOWN!'

'W-Why..?' Razi cried.

**Because you're an idiot.**

Dell replied with the typical shark teeth, and comical angry eyes, 'Shut your mouth, you idiot-Oh, there you are Narrator.'

**Dell.  
**

Dell asked, 'By the way, where are your crews? Razi, you're allowed to speak, provided nothing idiotic comes out of your mouth.'

Razi explained, 'Jen is on the ship with Jane, and Daniel and Momo are with your crew, fighting off the Marine soldiers.'

Dell asked, 'What about you..uh..sorry, what's your name?'

_**Yuki-Rin.**_

'Yuki-Rin. ?'

'Thanks. And that's the Narrator,' Dell added, 'Don't mind him, he's an idiot.'

**And you're not Kano.**

'Umm...Kazumi and Heathcliffe went to Logue Square to help fight the Marines. The rest are on the S.S. Gemini, our ship. They don't even know what's going on..'

'I think you should tell the rest,' the 24 year old advised.

'No, it's fine. We don't really act like pirates anyway-we're just people who are traveling the world, and fighting evil alongside.

'You sound like superheroes,' Dell and Razi said simply, causing Yuki-Rin to sweatdrop.

* * *

Back at Logue Square, the others were just finishing up.

Amongst the guys were Clement, Akimoto, Daniel, Momo, Heathcliffe and Kazuma.

**As these are guys we haven't seen before, it's only best we do an introduction.**

Monkey D. Clement was the navigator of the All New Straw Hat crew, and the half-brother Kano never knew. After eating a Devil Fruit and being enslaved for 8 years, Kano and friends break him out and escape from Oceagate Island. He was 5'6- at that height, he wore a bandanna on his forehead, designed with a thunderbolt and a flame crossing through each other. He seemed to have big eyes, and a rat-like nose. Clement wore an orange gilet, on top of a red, long-sleeved sweater with a neckerchief as well. He wore dark blue trousers with converses. Clement was a polite, nice guy who looked up to Kano and his friends. He wanted to make a map of the updated Blue Sea as it was now, after the Futus accident occurred.

Akimoto was the recently-joined chef of the crew-a man without a past. All he could remember is that his parents were killed, and a man named Masquerade. He was a tall person around the same height as Dell, having dull grey eyes, wavery, greyish-brown hair and if not frowning, a tricker's smile. He wore a black, two piece suit with a dull red tint to it, along with a white shirt underneath, and a red cravat. The silent assassin is a man of few words-Akimoto was a serious, blunt person, keeping to himself and not getting involved in what has nothing to do with him. He often tended to get mad, using his Devil Fruit powers when he did. All of this changed when women were around him. The guy loved women and blushed when in contact of them.

**Doesn't it remind you of that reindeer-**

_No spoiling, Narrator!_

Akimoto wanted to find the man known as Masquerade, and take back something that Masquerade had stolen from him.

Now, Daniel, the swordsman of Razi's crew, the Wolf Fang Pirates, was a tall man, had spiky white hair, maroon blue eyes, and clean white teeth. He was wearing green jeans with a black zip up shirt. The one thing that separated Daniel from most kids was his heritage. He was the son of Captain Smoker, world renowned marine, now deceased and buried deep in the ground.

Momo, the tailor of the Wolf Fangs, was a Fishman, a Sawshark Fishman (as he put it.).

**He looks like a barracuda.**

A Fishman conceived from Argon and his warm and nurturing mermaid mother, with green shiny green scales, a long snout, blue dorsal fin sticking its head behind his back, sharp teeth, and maroon blue eyes. The fishman wore red shorts and a blue shirt. Momo fought with a metal pipe and was an expert martial artist. He carried that metal pipe wherever he went.

Kazuma Miyafuji was the swordsman of the Capricorn Pirates. He had short, blonde dreadlocks, blue eyes trying to take in the whole scene, and a fairly muscular body. He wore a light blue yukata with gray hakama pants. Manly, hot headed, and a bit of an idiot, he loved swords, samurai, and being a man. Kazuma did have a crush on Yuki-Rin, and more of that will come later on.

And finally, Heathcliffe Sarutobi was the musician of the Capricorns. He had black, spiky hair and black eyes. For this appearance, he wore a black T-shirt with a silver, gothic-styled cross on it, green, tartan skinny jeans with chains hanging off of them, black, combat boots, and a silver-spiked dog collar. Although he came off as a punk rocker and a goth, Heathcliffe is actually kind and sympathetic, fun-loving, and a great friend, brother and boyfriend.

Kazuma asked, 'D'you think we're done?'

**_DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! _**

Amongst them were a pile of defeated Marines. The streets were clear of any civilians. They were all inside. Heathcliffe replied, 'Mhmmm-hmmm.'

**Definitely.**

Daniel looked around for his captain, but he was nowhere to be found. He said, 'Did Razi run off again?'

Momo replied, 'Mhmmm-hmmm. Went off with the guy in the straw hat and that girl.'

Daniel sheathed his swords, 'That idiot. And I told him not to run off again..'

Clement looked up at the sky, as the last ray of sunshine and the blue sky shone in the square, being enveloped by the grey clouds, 'The clouds..'

Akimoto asked as he picked up the bag of groceries, and the large slack of meat he won from his contest, 'What about them, Clement?'

'It's looks like...Gasp! A thunderstorm is coming!'

'How do you know that?' Momo questioned the 15 year old, 'The sun is out and it's a wonderful da-'

**Commence _THUNDERCLAP!_**

Momo recoiled, 'OK, you may be right.'

_If we don't head back, the log will reset and the Marines will have us cornered...Clement thought._

Akimoto said, 'Clement, we need to head back to the ship before it starts raining! The food will spoil if too much water touches it!'

'Right! Let's go guys!' Clement said, as the 6 started to head back for their respective ships.

**Sigh..I haven't seen Thalia in a long time...**

* * *

Back at the docks, Thalia and Ijin were waiting for Kano and the others to come, being accompanied by Jen and Jane, the navigator and chef of the Wolf Fang Pirates respectively.

Jen was a pirate of smugglers with his sister. He was the youngest of his crew, and that was his most prominent feature. His other feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes. His body was toned and muscular. The pirate dressed casually, a white coat and blue pants, and a sword-shaped necklace dangling around his neck. Just like Akimoto, he was was a womanizer, although most thought of Jen as a zombie, because he ate a Devil Fruit that made it very hard for him to die.

Jane was a stowaway on Razi's crew. She was a Skypiean-a slender female with bandages wrapped around her chest, with a dark kimono Momo sewed for her. She had disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunted appearance. In both her hands she carried a large scythe with a ball and chain at the end.

Thalia looked around for her fellow crewmates from the crow's nest, 'Where are they?'

Ijin replied, 'I don't know. But I'm sure that they're alright.'

Jane, on the left side of the ship was looking at the other ships and boats, when something caught her eye. While she noticed the Golden Hope (the ship of the Wolf Fang Pirates), she glanced a three large ships sporting the colors white and blue. In fact, they looked like warships.

She said, 'Look at those warships.'

Jen said, 'Yeah, that's what I was thinking. They look familiar-'

Ijin informed them, 'I know, they're Marine warships.'

Sporting the famous shark teeth and comically whited-out, angry eyes, Jen and Jane yelled simultaneously, 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!'

The 16 year-old said calmly, 'You seemed happy.'

Jen swooned at Jane, 'Ah, though I love it when Jane-chwan's angry...~'

Ijin sweatdropped, 'Oh God..'

'Whaddya mean 'Oh God'?!' Jen retorted, 'And the breeze. It's suddenly become stronger..'

**Wait, it's that woman and that womanizer from that crew!**

Jane bellowed, 'And it's the mystery voice from before!'

**My voice is not a mystery, goddammit!**

'Wait, the Marines are here?!' Thalia asked in surprise, from the crow's nest.

Ijin said, 'We need to get going then, before they return back.'

Thalia replied, 'I'll text Dell. He should be with Kano, Clement and Aki.'

* * *

**And of course, how could we leave out the Capricorn Pirates?**

On the ship Yuki-Rin mentioned, the S.S Gemini, 10 people were visible on the ship. Half of them looked to be doing nothing and just lazing around, while the others were either fishing, or pacing around, waiting for their captain, swordsman and musician to return.

Molly Flannigan, the first mate of the Capricorn Pirates and Yuki's half-sister, was a black haired girl with blue eyes and somewhat wavy, chin-length hair. She wore a black T-shirt under a red-and-black, flannel shirt, a black skirt, and black combat boots. Much quieter than her cunning sister, Molly was a caring woman from Erin Island (Ireland. So she's Irish.).

Hatori Chidori was the fisherman of the Capricorn Pirates. He was a blue-haired, black-eyed boy wearing a pair of rectangular glasses. Unlike all of the pirates he was surrounded with, Hatori was rather plain and boring by comparison.

Maki-Chan was the singer of the Capricorns. She had blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a fish on it, a purple miniskirt, black-and-white striped kneesocks, and black, high-top shoes. Joining after her stage mom died, she's trying to find something to replace her singing career.

Kartik Abingdon was the famous shipwright of the crew. A man of purple hair and black eyes, he wore rectangular glasses, a white dress shirt, khaki shorts, and brown loafers. Working for Galley-La and The East Blue Shipwright Company, Kartik was a refined, cultured, and sophisticated gentleman. However, he was not fond of Karin, who had been stalking him since he arrived in the East Blue.

Matsu was the tailor- a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain, blue shirt, white pants, and black sandals. Like her childhood friend, Kartik, Matsu was cultured and sophisticated. However, she was a bit shy around Kartik, since she had a crush on him, but couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Karin Kotetsu, the sniper, was a woman with long, wavy, orange hair, black eyes, glasses, and a black bikini top. The opposite of Matsu, Karin was much more flirty, sexy and outgoing than Matsu. She also had been stalking Kartik, so when she got fired from CP5, she followed Kartik into joining the Capricorns.

Daisuke Saburo was the kleptomaniac thief of the crew. A boy in his late teens, he had green hair and green eyes, and he wore a black jacket with orange piping, black jeans, and black shoes. He and the other thief of the Capricorns tended to argue a lot, probably due to their contrasting personalities and Daisuke was a bit of an idiot-

**Like Kano**.

-But loved video games-

**Like Kano!**

Do you want me to buy that Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game for you at the end of the month or what?

**It's Omega Ruby I want!**

Then shut up, and let me speak. God! It's not like you'll play it more than a week, anyway. Anyway, Yulia Tadase was the second thief. She was a girl of about eighteen. Despite her age, she had red hair tied into two braids and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long, black, calf-length coat and black boots. She also had a gun holstered to her leg. Yulia was rather blunt and sarcastic, and argued with Daisuke a lot.

Sebastian Hozuki was the chef of the Capricorn Pirates. He had somewhat shaggy brown hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. Under a white apron, he wore a black T-shirt with tan shorts and sandals. Despite being a chef, Sebastian was rather clumsy. However, his clumsiness was getting a bit better.

Finally, Hana Yakushi was the navigator of Yuki-Rin's had black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and big, round glasses. She wore a white coat, blue jeans, and light-brown, knee-high boots with fur. Hana was Yuki-Rin's best friend, and they liked a lot of the same shows, anime, manga, and books.

Both Sebastian and Hatori were fishing, as they noticed a couple ships that looked like they held pirate crews.

Sebastian remarked, 'I guess there are pirates around here.'

Hatori agreed, 'Makes sense, since this is the last island in East Blue before the Grand Line.'

Hana looked at the waves in the water, which ceased it's calmness and started to become rough and stormy. She discerned, 'The waves..they're starting to rage..'

Maki-Chan asked, 'What's keeping Yuki-Rin and the other two so long?'

Sebastian said, 'That's true, Kazuma and Heathcliffe-san haven't been back for hours!'

But Molly reassured them, 'She'll be back soon! Don't worry!'

Kartik, at the back of the S.S Gemini, looked at the town, seeming to be waiting for his captain and the others, when Karin called his name, looking for him.

'Kartik! Where are you, honey? GAHHH!' she bellowed, before having a huge nosebleed. Kartik sweatdropped and shivered, going into the ship's interior to hide from her.

**I like this crew. The crewmates seem nice and don't look like stalkers..., except for that Karin woman. Unlike the Wolf Fangs...  
**

* * *

Dell continued, 'Well, Kano went back to the ship to protect Ijin and Thalia; Roy, under the pretense that he defeated us, went to pursue Kano. So, I can only assume he's fighting Roy. Akimoto and Clement are with Kazuma and Heathclliffe, as well as Daniel and Momo. Thalia called me earlier to say she was with Jen and Jane.'

_...! I thought they were on the ship! Razi thought._

Yuki-Rin asked, 'So what should we do now?'

Dell suggested, 'Let's wait for the guys to come. Then we'll go back to our ship.'

'What about Kano?'-Yuki-Rin.

Dell assured her, 'Kano will catch up. Don't worry about him.'

'Or we could get McDonald's?' Razi suggested idiotically, prompting Dell and Yuki to backhand his head.

'THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR EATING, YOU IDIOT!' Dell and Yuki-Rin both bellowed.

'I swear, it's like he acts like a retarded idiot on purpose,'-Dell.

**Right?**

'You see how I feel!' someone out of 6 figures from afar said. It was actually Daniel who said that. Yep. It was the 6 from the square.

'Huh?'-Dell.

'Who was that?' the Capricorn Captain asked.

'DELL!' Clement yelled happily.

'Oh! It's you guys!' Dell said.

Kazuma scolded her, 'Yuki-Rin! Don't leave the ship without us knowing ever again!'

'Sorry about that!' Yuki rubbed her head sheepishly.

'You see?' Dell told her.

'And you!' Daniel slugged him on the head.

'Ouch! Why'd you do that for?' Razi whined.

'That was for leaving the square without my permission and for leaving the ship!'

'I'm the captain! I'm the one who gives permission to do stuff!'

'Be easy on him Daniel,' Momo told him.

Dell objected, with a frightening grin on his face, 'No. If you hit him once, you hit the idiot again. That will make him smart.'

'Alright,' Daniel grinned sadistically, cracking his knuckles to hit him again.

'Where's Kano?' Akimoto inquired.

Dell answered him, 'He went to go fight Roy. Oh. Thalia just sent me a message.'

'What does it say?' Clement asked.

'One sec.'

'I take it you defeated Kai, then?' Akimoto said.

Dell boasted, pointing at guy, as he laid by the wall of the shop, unconscious, 'He was nothing, I don't know why I even took him as a threat. Even for the son of the greatest swordsman of the world. He's right there.'

Momo looked at the captain, inspected him, then started to strip his clothes off. Everyone except from Razi, who just laughed, and Clement, who had an intrigued look on his face, sweatdropped and gave him a weird look.

Momo said, 'I'm taking his clothes. I can make good tops and pants with those fabrics.'

His TSP (Transponder Snail Phone!) jingling, Dell looked at the message and read it out, 'It says,** There r Marine warshipz at d dokz. Come bak to Golden Whale. We're wiv a guy calld Jen n a woman calld Jane.'**

Daniel recognised those names, 'Wait, that's our friends! Why are they our ship? How do you know what the name of our ship is? And why are you calling it Goldie?'

'Our ship is called the Golden Whale! We call it Goldie as a nickname!'

**Yes, that's my name!**

'Oh...'-Daniel.

'And the mysterious voice returns...' Momo announced.

**I'm not mysterious, you catfish!**

The fishman replied angrily, 'I'm not a catfish! I'm a sawshark you idiot!

Dell commented, 'Actually, you seem like a barracuda or a carp-'

Daniel advised the 24 year old man, 'Please don't say that. His family were sawsharks, so he calls himself a sawshark.'

Clement interrupted, 'We don't have time for this! Loguetown is not only known for being the birth and deathplace of Gold Roger, but for it's weather: consistent thunderstorms, and constant severe weather, which is similar to the Grand Line! While it's only drizzling, a thunderstorm will start soon.'

**THUNDERCLAP!**

The navigator continued, 'As you can hear, there is thunder already! We need to evade the thunderstorm before it strikes or otherwise the food will get ruined and the log be reset, which means the Marines will corner us!'

'Right!' everyone said.

**Sigh...we haven't seen Kano for a long time...**

* * *

**_10 Minutes Earlier..._**

Kano and Roy were still fighting, but the former seemed to look tired, while the former stood there like he hadn't fought at all. Roy said, 'Give it up, boy. You can't defeat me.'

**Yes, he can! He defeated Arkbar!**

Kano retorted, 'That was ages ago, Narrator! And yes I can! You're weakness is rain! I've just gotta wait for it to rain!'

'Is it raining? No. Is there any water in this vicinity? No. So how can you defeat me without water?'-Roy.

'Ummm..will?'

'No. You lack it.'

'Stop talking and fight!' Kano got into a battle stance.

**God! Finally!**

'Sand Bullet!' Roy fired a small ball of sand from his fingertips.

'Shigan: Heat Heat Bullet Pistol!' the straw-hatted boy intercepted it by firing a bullet of heat from his finger.

_So he's a Rokushiki user..Kano and Roy thought simultaneously._

'Rankyaku: Suna Ashi!' this time, Roy kicked out a blade of sand.

'Rankyaku: Sora Giri!' Kano proceeded to kick out a blade of air as well. Both the attacks colliding made and explosion, as Kano waited for Roy to come out of the smoke.

'Desert Blade!' Swinging his arm, the Rear Admiral turned his arm into a blade of sand.

The captain swung his heated leg upwards to kick the air and counter, 'Rankyaku: Heat Heat Tempest!'

Both men fought for control; Roy won, as the Sand Sand powers began to take effect on Kano's leg, as he recoiled and fell on the floor, 'My leg!'

'Soru,' Roy disappeared.

'Desert-' Roy got ready to prepare an attack.

'Soru!' Kano too disappeared.

_This guy is coping my every move...Roy thought while slightly getting aggravated._

'You know, I don't really feel like fighting..' Roy-

Suddenly, the 1,000 Degrees Man appeared in front of Roy and unleashed a flurry of hot punches, 'Heat Heat Gatling! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA-'

But it seemed nothing happened, as they had no effect whatsoever. Roy suddenly lifted his fist up, as it suddenly because dressed in a black, shiny coating, 'Buso: Koka.'

He then proceeded to punch his adversary's face, which stopped the latter's attack and caused him to spew blood, sending him flying into one of the nearby shops. Kano recovered and touched his eye, which was bruised, 'Just what the hell was that?! That punch shouldn't have hurt me!'

As Kano got up, Roy appeared before him again, immediately slashing him with his bladed sand arm, 'Desert Blade.'

The 18 year old fell to his knees, then fell to the ground on all fours, almost fully dehydrated. But he wasn't done yet. Heating 'Heat Heat...HEAT! Yeah, I'm back to normal! How'd ya like that?'

'Desert Blade,' the Rear Admiral simply attacked with his sand arm blade.

'Heat Heat Chop!' Kano countered with a hot karate chop.

'Desert Blade Chain Slash!' Roy continued with a chain of slashes with his sharp sand arm.

'Multi Heat Heat Chop!' Kano also countered with his own flurry of hot karate chops, which all countered Roy's slashes. Then, Kano realized something: Roy was leaving his arms vulnerable for Kano to counter.

So, Kano decided to take advantage and punch at Roy's arms, 'Heat Heat Pist-OWWWWWWWWWWW!'

But Roy punched at Kano, with his fist imbued with the same black coating, 'Buso: Koka.'

It was clear Roy only left his arms open in order for Kano to leave himself open, 'So you took the bait. Rokuo-'

'Rokuohgun! Heat Heat Mortar!' interrupting Roy without charging the move, he snapped back both his 10,000 degree arms using Rebirth; as they came back, Marshall brought them both to a stop, creating a hot shockwave.

'Rokuohgun: Six Star Desert Gun!' Simultaneously, Roy turned his hands into sand, crossing his hands and charging the ultimate technique of the Six Styles. He brings them forward, as a double punch, to inflict a severe shockwave, in the form of a sandstorm. Both of their moves clash together, causing sparks to fly from their fists. Again, the two fight for control, but it's clear that it's a draw, as both take damage from each other's attacks (I mean, come on-it's a fricking shock wave! That should at least damage a Logia!) but it seems that Kano took more damage, spitting up blood as he started to collapse to the ground. Fortunately, he wasn't dehydrated due to his own attack acting like a shield to his body.

But, of course, Kano regained his footing, bellowing, 'I'm not gonna let you defeat me! Heat Heat Combat Gun! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Kano started rising the temperature of his fists to 10,000 Degrees, delivering a rapid, lightning fast barrages of punches, chops and palm strikes to his opponent. However, as the 1,000 Degrees man looked up, it seemed that Roy disappeared from his sight.

'HUH?!' his eyes started out of his head, and his jaw fell to the ground, after realizing his enemy disappeared by using his Devil Fruit power.

_'Rokuohgun: Six Star Desert Gun,' _Kano was too late to evade the attack, as Roy sent a sandstorm-like shockwave at his opponent. Kano, left defenseless, as blood spurted out where Roy hit him, and his mouth, collapsed to the ground as he was sent flying. His body was completely dehydrated, and he was on the verge of dying.

Roy started walking towards the defeated pirate. As he neared Kano, he stuck his hand out to Kano, desiring to dehydrate him even more, 'Now, Dry Spell-'

'Shape,' a man out of nowhere launched a devastating punch to the Admiral before he could touch Kano with his hand, sending him flying into a nearby shop on that road.

'17 Inch Caliber,' he continued.

His fist seemed to be imbued with the black coat the Admiral used to hurt Kano earlier. It seemed that his body was stretchy like the 2nd Pirate King, because as his fist returned from the attack, his arm was shaped like an assault rifle. It then deformed, back to normal. It seemed he was wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood and sleeves, completely covering his whole body. The only thing that we could see was his rugged face. He had dark brown eyes, a scruffy beard, that looked uncut for ages, and a cut over his left eye that was shaped like an 'X'. He also had a serious disposition, seeming to frown all most of the time. He looked up to the sky and smiled, as a raindrop finally fell down onto earth.

It started to drizzle, then became heavy rain, which rehydrated Kano fully, 'Kyahhh! I'm back to normal...Who are you...?'

The man looked at him before chuckling, grinning at the young adult, 'Who am I? I'm your benefactor. Now tell me, boy. What is your dream?'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**And that's it! The next chapter will be up soon! So, next chapter: The All New Straw Hat, Wolf Fang and Capricorn Pirates all gather together. Kano confirms the alliance. The man that saves Kano from dying fights off Roy. The Pirate Alliance leaves Loguetown. So...read and review! And send your OC's!  
**

**Here is the update from the first original chapter:**

**_I'm back! After months of being inactive, I've resurrected from my dead, busy slump, and I'm back in action! Now I can write chapters because I'm on holiday, and I don't have to worry about my schoolwork! Sorry for making you wait for the next chapter. As of now, I'm only focusing on One Piece: The All New Straw Hats story, because I don't have time to be writing 2 stories. Sooooooooooooope..., I'm writing the Loguetown, Reverse Island, and Muggy Kingdom arcs now. The next chapter that will be out, though, will be in the middle of the Loguetown arc. This is because I just want to get away from Loguetown and into the Pirate Alliance. But...there is also a question I want to ask you: Should I continue with Kano's story, or start afresh with the Freedom fanfic? If you want me to continue writing the The All New Straw Hats story, I'll gladly continue writing chapters. But if you don't, and want me to start the Freedom fanfic, that's fine as well. I'll put up a poll for that soon. By the way, if you want to submit OC's:_**

**_Name:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Nickname:  
Voice Actor (optional):  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Abilities and Powers:  
History:_**

**_Here's a preview of what's to come:_**


	2. Bye Loguetown! Gathering for An Alliance

_**This is DaStrawHatReject! No time to talk! Kano meets up with everyone at the harbour and they leave! Capisce?! Next chapter they all socialise, Daniel and Dell have a sparring battle, and they reach the front of Reverse Mountain! Next chapter of One Piece The Movie up soon! Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ONE PIECE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bye Loguetown! Gathering for An Alliance!  
**

'Tell me, boy. What is your dream?' the shady man asked.

'I wanna find the One Piece!' Kano bellowed happily.

The man smirked, 'So you're one of those typical rookies?'

The boy nodded, making the man smile, 'Well, I hope you get somewhere. Maybe we can meet again.'

'What is your name, young boy?' he asked.

'Monkey D Marshall, hihi!'

_Marshall?! he sweat dropped, remembering a young baby that was born 18 years ago in East Blue. _

'You can call me Kano!' Marshall grinned, 'What's your name, old guy?'

The hooded man replied, 'Tatsu. There's more but that would be too much for you handle.'

**Why?**

'I thought your name was Volk,' -Tatsu.

**He got a name change, but you wouldn't know that, because you don't know Kano!**

Tatsu replied, 'Yes, I do. What do you know?'

**That he will be the next King of Pirates! Something you fail to recognize-**

'Of course I do, you ignorant geezer. He's my...'

**He's your what?**

'He's...he's...sigh...don't worry..'

**That's what I-**

'But if you don't shut up, mystery voice, I'll find you, punch your balls so far up your ass that you'll have a baby, and do you know what that baby will be called?'

'B*CENSOR!*ch. Because it will forever be my bitch.'

**I-I'm g-going back to D-D-Dellll...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

'Go on. I'll handle that dust bastard.'

'Thanks, Tatsu man!'

'Why...are you...letting him...go...Shapeshifter...?!'

Tatsu shot a glare at the Rear Admiral, as he got into a stance, 'Because. He's my *SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOI! LER! A! LERT!*. Now get lost or die.'

What could it be? Son? Father? Nephew? Brother? Accomplice? Student? Choose now on the poll! If you choose right, I will answer any question you have about the fanfic. What are you doing? Don't you want to know about the story after it's been on hiatus for so long? Go! Scoot!

**W-We'll see you after the b-b-break! *blows nose*!  
**

* * *

**And we're back. God, I feel better. That bastard's gonna pay for making me cry.**

'Geppo!' Kano kicked the air as fast as he could to reach his friends, as the rain started to become heavy, and the sky rumbled with thunder.

Finally reaching the docks, he searched for his ship, which was stationed next to two caravels that looked like pirate ships. There he could out a group of people standing around, 'There's the ship! Wait! That's Dell and everyone!'

**Great. Dell.**

'Hey! Dell!' the Rokushiki master started to descend to the ground.

'Huh? Oh it's Kano!' Dell turned as he recognized Kano nearing towards him, before he landed. Dell was with Akimoto, Clement, Yuki-Rin, Razi, Daniel, Kazuma, Heathcliffe and Momo.

'So that's the Kano everyone was talking about!' Heathcliffe remarked.

'You know, he looks just like the late Straw Hat Luffy...' Kazuma smiled lightly.

**Yes, he does. Yes, he does...**

'It's the mystery voice!'

**I'm not a mystery voice, you idiots!**

'Hi gu-who are they?' Kano asked, noticing most of them were people he hadn't met before.

**No! I thought I recognized them from somewhere! It's that crew again!**

Dell introduced them, 'They're Daniel and Momo from Razi's crew.'

Momo commented, looking around, 'The voice is back. And it sounds like it's close by.'

***low growl***

'And it's growling,' Momo noticed, whiich the swordsman agreed to.

'And they are Kazumi and Heathcliffe from Yuki-Rin's crew-' Dell said.

'Kano!' Thalia yelled as she and Ijin came to greet their fellow crewmates.

'Thalia! Everyone!' Kano replied, noticing them from the Golden Whale.

'Yuki!' Yuki-

'Guys!'

'So many hot chicks...' Jen and Akimoto had nosebleeds staring at the women.

**Is all you think about women?**

'So many...hot...men-GAHHH!' Karin also had one of her 'over-the-top' nosebleeds.

'Kandy Kane?' Razi

**HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

Kano gave him such a glare it literally knocked him out, 'Don't you dare call me that again.'

_ULTIMATE FORESHADOWING...Literally._

**HA-**

DON'T YOU DARE. Razi said, 'Isn't it true that we're all traveling together in an alliance?'

Thalia said with a confused tone,'In an alliance?! Kano, you never told us about an alliance.'

Jen agreed, 'So didn't you Razi.'

Maki said, 'Ditto.'

As Kano was about to same something he was interrupted by Yuki-Rin.

'I'm sure that's not what he insinuated, Mr. Razi-' Yuki-Rin said. Kano was again interrupted, but by Razi this time.

'You don't know anything, Yoyo girl!' Razi countered.

Everyone but Kano bellowed at him with the signature angry, whited out eyes and shark teeth, 'IT ONLY SEEMS TO BE POPCORN KETTLE BLACK WITH YOU, MORON!

Yuki-Rin hotslapped him by the head, 'MY NAME IS NOT. YOYO! IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT-'

The Heat Heat Man yelled, finally to get his attention, 'SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!'

**God, there's so much fighting in this chapter...**

'There it is again-' Momo noticed.

'Shut up and listen,' Daniel tapped him to stop, as a moment of truth passed.

Kano finally broke the moment with his whimsical, jolly comment, 'Actually, the furry wolf bastard is right.'

'WHAT?! HE'S ACTUALLY RIGHT?!' everyone but Kano and Razi said in a surprised manner.

Dell asked, realising what his captain said, 'Wait. Kano. What was it you called him again?'

Kano tried to hold his laughter in, before bursting out, 'Furry wolf...bastard!'

**GUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Everyone burst into laughter, while Razi looked dou'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That describes him exactly! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Razi looked in bafflement at everybody, until he realised what situation he was in, 'Wait. People are laughing. At me. It's means the joke is-insulting..'

'No shit, Sherlock,' everyone else said sarcastically.

**Took the words right outta my mouth.**

'My name's not Sherlock!' Razi retorted.

**Oh God...**

'We were being sarcastic!' everyone else bellowed in bafflement.

Razi held a fist at the straw hatted man, 'And you better take that back, fake fire! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!'

Kano countered with the typical, whited out, angry-like eyes, and shark teeth, 'Who are you calling fake fire, ugly puppy? And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!'

'Do you wanna fight, fake fire?'

'Bring it on, biatch!'

'Who are you calling a bitch?'

'Stop it, you morons!' Yuki-Rin sucker punched them both before they could attack each other, and continued, 'Now...Kano, did you really mean that?'

**Yes.**

Kano started to stand up, 'Stop that, Narrator. Yeah, I did. I think that when we enter the Grand Line, there will be times when our enemies will outnumber us. So I felt that I should make an alliance and be in contact when trouble arises.'

'Wow...I never really thought of that. Alright then, you guys got any problems with that?' Yuki-Rin asked her crew as Kano extended his hand to give her a handshake.

A few seconds of silence were followed with a satisfied, 'Nope!'

**Good!**

Yuki-Rin shaked his hand, 'Then I guess it's final, Monkey D. Kano.'

'Alright then. Furry bastard?'

'Huh?!' Razi retorted, trying to look intimidating.

**Wait, you better not asking what I think you are asking!**

Kano said bluntly, 'Yeah I am. DEAL WITH IT. Do you wanna be in an alliance with me?'

Razi's angry expression turned into a happy one, 'Of course! Shishishi!'

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Kano bellowed, 'Suck on it! I guess it settled then. Our first move would be to get da hell outta here!'

'Aye aye captain!'

**Captain?**

Razi was dumbfounded. He should have been called 'Captain', not that fake fire idiot, 'Why are you calling him captain?! I should be captain!'

'Why would we elect a retarded idiot like you?' Everyone else retorted.

'But isn't he an idiot?' Razi countered.

Everyone but Kano replied unarguably, 'He's an incomplete moron. You're just full blown retarded.'

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahha! ' Everyone burst into laughter as they got onto their ships and braved the stormy seas that lead the way to the Grand Line.

* * *

**_A Day Later..._**

'Yawn...Ijin?' Kano asked Ijin, who were both the only guy awake on the ship.

'Yes?' Ijin said quietly.

'Can you go to Razi and Yuki-Rin's ships and get their crews to come here?'

The Gravity man took some time to react, then replied, 'Why not?'

* * *

_30 half-assed minutes later..._

'Good morning everyone. Did you all have a good sleep?' Kano asked.

'Yes,' Everyone said.

_'I slept like a baby...' _Razi remarked in a weird way that made everyone sweatdrop._  
_

'Oh God...' Ijin and Jane sweatdropped.

'A-Anyways, it has been brought to my attention that it will take 2 days to get to Reverse Mountain.'

'Dammit!' Razi bellowed.

'I swear it takes at least a few hours to get to Reverse Mountain from Loguetown!'

'Why is it so long?!' Yulia complained.

Kano continued, 'I know...but while we are waiting, there is time to relax and chill. So everyone! Socialise with each other! Hihihihihi!

Everyone looked at each other and didn't know where to start.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Remember to Read and Review! 'Till next time!**

_Peace... #DaStrawHatReject signing out~_


End file.
